


旋涡鸣人的三个父亲

by shadowstone



Series: Home [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Jiraiya/Orochimaru established relationship, Jiraiya and Orochimaru is a power couple and they know it, Kakashi/Obito established relationship, Konoha politics, M/M, Mentions of Gaara/Lee, Orochimaru is the MVP of this story, Orochimaru is the greatest ally (supporter) for Kakashi/Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: 认识旋涡鸣人的人都知道他有三位父亲， 但大多数的人却不知道为什么他会成为卡卡西和带土的孩子。这就是那个故事。注：这是HOME的其中一篇番外，但基本上是可以单独看的，不过会有点正文剧透的情形就是了。Uzumaki Naruto has three fathers. This is the story on how he was adopted and raised by two of them.  Part of the Home series but it can be read as a standalone side story with slight spoilers for the main story.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), 卡带 - Relationship, 自来也/大蛇丸, 自蛇
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这是HOME的其中一篇番外，但基本上是可以单独看的，不过会有点正文剧透的情形就是了。

“话说，为什麽鸣人那小子会叫你老爸啊？”

从一知刻那和鸣人一组吃完拉面後回家的卡卡西突然问道。自从听到鸣人不只一次称呼带土为老爸後，他为这件事纳闷了许久。虽说他也清楚带土和大蛇丸的存在会使到有些事情不同，但是鸣人和带土是父子这事也未免太荒谬了吧？

毕竟除了自己和带土的关系，大蛇丸和自来也的历史有著明显的不同外，其他的事物都与他原来的世界几乎一模一样；就像在这个世界里他依然还是第七小队的老师、凯那家夥还是单方面的视他为竞争对手、红豆依旧是丸子中毒者，鸣人仍然是九尾的封印者。当然一些如李。洛克和风影那小子的情侣关系起初也让他吃惊不少，不过仔细想想俩人会有这样的发展也不奇怪，原来的世界的他们也有著一段微妙的羁绊，不是吗？

所以说，在鸣人的这事情上，应该不会有那麽大的出违啊！

深深地叹了一口气，带土把用来擦拭双手的抹布收好，有气无力地抓著头发。

“你果然也把这件事忘了吧？刚才看到你的反应时我就知道了。”

卡卡西挑了挑眉，一副既然你知道了那还不快解释给我听的跩样。

摇著头，带土带点苦笑的意味小小抱怨道。

“我还以为你会记得这件事呢，毕竟当时可是造成了很大的轰动呢！而且还得劳驾大蛇丸才能解决呢。”

卡卡西头低下，失落的影子遮盖了他整个俊俏的面孔。带土的话再次的让他深深地意识到自己只不过是个‘假冒者’的身份。越来越熟悉的罪恶感和懊悔又再次的洗涤著他，那沈重的心情仿佛就快要淹没著他的全身，让他动弹不得。最近这样的心情次数越来越频繁，抑郁的情绪搞得他身心都很累。果然，他是不属於这里的─

眼看就要陷入忧郁自责的情人，带土连忙走过去用著有点受不了的口吻轻弹了他的额头。

“又没说不告诉你，干嘛那样的表情啊？”

眼神放柔，带土把额头贴上卡卡西的额头轻声地说道。

“这又不是你的错。”

“哼。”

模糊不清的应声代表著他的‘拯救’行动成功，带土满意地转身坐在卡卡西的旁边，右手抚上他的左手，十指相扣。

就这样俩人手牵手，安静地享受这独有的温暖时光。不过，想起当时为了鸣人的抚养权一事所经历过的种种事宜，带土不禁打了个冷颤。那还真是个让他永生难忘的一场经历啊~

\-----------

第四代火影牺牲自己来拯救木叶的恶耗传入他们的耳里时，卡卡西和带土正在村子的郊外与趁著九尾的肆虐袭击木叶的敌国忍者搏斗著。悲愤和焦急的心情促使原本疲惫不堪的身子燃起了前所未有的力量，在意志和力量极限的超越下，他们很快地就把敌人打倒。把与他们同行的队友留下收拾善後，俩人头也不回地立即飞奔回村子。

“呐，卡卡西。他们一定是搞错了吧？老师他不可能那麽容易就被干掉的，真是的木叶的人都喜欢夸张事实，哈哈。。。”

带土紧张地干笑了几声，以开玩笑的口吻来企图说服自己一切都是假的，是情报错误。不过，从他苍白的面孔却看得出就连他自己也对他说的话没什麽信心。

卡卡西则是什麽都没说，只是加快脚步。经验告诉他，只要不说出来，不把事情有转变成事实的机会，或许还会有奇迹出现，毕竟他这一生最大的奇迹此刻就在他的身边。

但是现实是残酷的，奇迹是不可能永远出现的，尤其是对於那些活在血腥世界里的忍者而言。

本来还抱著一丁点希望的俩人却在抵达木叶的赤绿之湖时破灭了。 

时间仿佛静止了一样，周围静得可怕。宛如所有的生命被瞬间剥夺般，原本一整片绿油油的草地和树木如今已化为平地，就连尸体也消失得无影无踪。

那里只留下一个破烂不堪的披风和身体印著奇怪图画哭喊著的幼小婴儿。

\-----------

与九尾的一战让木叶死伤无数。

那场惊天动地的抗衡把好不容易从第三个忍界之战的阴影走出来的木叶又再次地摧残不堪。为了保护家园，许多木叶的孩子一瞬间成为了孤儿，许多父母也必需承受著丧失孩子的痛。

就连深受大家爱戴的四代火影也在这场战役中牺牲了，所以几乎理所当然般木叶满腔的悲愤和怒火都转移到最接近造成这一切的作祟者─

那个封印著九尾的幼小婴儿。

尽管大家都知道那是热爱木叶的四代目在牺牲自己和自己的孩子下才能使木叶拯救的唯一办法，被复仇和悲伤冲昏了头的村民是顾不得这麽多的。在他们的眼里，那个婴儿就等於是九尾的化身，是造成这一切的原凶，是一个不详之物。

可想而知，这孩子的未来将会是一道坎坷的道路。

举行完四代目和所有在这场战役中恂职的忍者和村民的葬礼後，大家不得不收拾心情，开始投入重建村子的事物中。此刻的木叶正处於非常危险的处境，虽说各国已签定了和平的条约，但历史证明，这些所谓的和平象征却是如薄纸般脆弱。在兵力严重损坏和失去现任火影的情况下，木叶是很容易被昔日的敌人盯上的。所以眨看之下，木叶很快又恢复了以往的操作但是事实上一切的事物都变了。

人一旦失去得太多就逐渐变得害怕起来，因为实在太痛苦了，所以大家选择了逃避。

已经完全失去了所有对他们最亲的人，卡卡西和带土投身於漫长的任务中，企图以工作麻醉自己。自来也也留下大蛇丸离开了村子，独自踏上了一趟不知何时结束的旅程。

结果本来与那孩子关系最深的三人却无情地把那幼小的婴儿给遗忘了。


	2. Chapter 2

事情的契机是在那孩子在孤儿院里的第一个生日时所发生的。

是的，四代火影用自己的一切来保卫木叶，甚至不惜牺牲自己唯一的孩子来当媒介，得到的结果却是让他最爱的孩子孤独地在孤儿院里成长。

虽说三代目有特别嘱咐过村民这孩子是无辜的─是四代火影热爱木叶的象征，而且还下达绝对不能再提起封印九尾此事的命令。但即使如此，还是没有人愿意收养身体里栖息著九尾的孩子。

在这样的环境下，一个不受村子欢迎，视为不详之物的婴儿能受到多大的照顾呢？

碍於自己又重拾了火影的身份和肩负起重建木叶的重责，虽然极不愿意但猿飞不得不把鸣人寄托在孤儿院里。唯一能信任会照顾好鸣人的自来也却也离开了木叶，没有自来也在身边的大蛇丸更不用说了，猿飞是不可能把拥有九尾力量的孩子交给此刻情绪必定会有点不稳定的徒弟。

卡卡西和带土又还没从悲伤中走出来，况且这俩个孩子在这几年来所受到的打击也不少，他实在不忍心再加重他们的负担。参议院已经为了他坚决把鸣人留在村里的决定闹得不可开交，若自己再想亲自抚养鸣人的话，後果将不堪设想。现在的木叶是绝对经不起再多一轮的内轰的。

在毫无办法可施的情况下，孤儿院就成了那小小的孩子在木叶里唯一的栖身之所了。

\------------------------

“火影大人！这是什麽意思？！”

正在审查文件的三代目缓慢地放下手中的纸卷，抬头望著忽然冲进来一脸气愤的黑发少年。

那是一张陌生的熟悉面孔。

乌黑的短发、橘色的潜水镜、还有那无论经过了多少次的挫败仍旧还是清澈无比的眼睛…

回来了吗？

猿飞浅浅地笑了，连日来因参议院的处处搅乱而紧绷的心情舒缓了许多。

眼前的这名愤怒的少年正是离开了木叶一年有余的宇智波带土。

已经有一年多没见了吧？记忆中那稚粉未退的毛燥男孩如今已增添了几分成熟、沾满灰尘的脸上也已开始有了无法掩饰的疲惫痕迹、身型也消瘦了不少，墨绿的忍者服上更是有几好处被割破了，但除此之外，似乎并无大碍。

知晓他已平安地回到村子，心里不由然的松了一口气，原来自己竟是那麽地担心他吗？

不过，既然他回来了，那麽─ 

稍微转了头，猿飞双眼开始寻觅著那只要有这黑发少年在的地方就必然会在不远处的一味银白色。果然，在少年的背後，他看见了那孤傲的银狼。人长高了，头发也长了，看起来似乎也比以前更加地稳重了，不过─ 嘴角的弧线越发往上 ─ 那冷傲的气息依然还在。

可惜这样的缅怀情感也只不过持续了一下子罢了。很快地，他便被一声怒吼拉回了现实。

“为什麽鸣人会在孤儿院里！？” 

对於少年的怒斥，猿飞只是静静地望著他。方才见到俩人的单纯喜悦已不复存在，取而代之的是一股深深的倦累感。

“火影大人，你说话啊！” 

大力地拍打著放满文件的橡木桌子，带土激动不耐地高声催道。他真的不明白这到底是怎麽一回事？原以为鸣人既然是老师的孩子，所以就算卡卡西和自己都不在村子里，也一定会受到妥善的照顾，毕竟他是四代目最心爱的孩子啊！结果回来後却发现鸣人竟然被丢在孤儿院里自生自灭。。。这算什麽？老师可是为了大家牺牲了自己，怎麽能。。。怎麽能把他唯一的孩子弃之不顾呢？这太过分了！

看到小小的鸣人一个人在那空空如也的房间里，带土越想越难过，越想越生气，所以在得知把鸣人送进孤儿院里的竟然是三代目本人後，他家也不回，衣服也没换便不管三七二十一地立刻冲到火影的办公室去问个究竟。

“你想干什麽，混小子！不得对火影大人无礼！”

守卫猿飞门内的暗部在察觉到气氛似乎开始有点不对劲後便立及跃身跳到带土的身後，伸出手来想把他往後一旁拉去，可就在要抓住他的手劈时，却被一道银光猛然地制止住了。

“你给我试试看。”

原本一直静静呆在一旁的卡卡西几乎是在那守卫行动时的同一时间把自己的银刀亮了出来挡在带土的身後，出手之快和狠让连是身经百战的暗部护卫也不禁冒起了冷汗。如果自己再快一秒的话，极有可能已经成为那剑下的亡魂了。

银白色的长剑没有因为护卫的停顿而放松，卡卡西冷厉的眼神更是发出警告的寒光：在他的面前，谁也不能乱动他的人！就算是火影的人也不例外。

完全无视於自己背後那一触即发的紧张局势，带土全神贯注地注释著似乎对他的怒气无动於衷的猿飞，期望著记忆中那虽然严厉但不失慈祥的三代目能给他一个合理的解释。因为他实在无法相信三代目会默许这种事情发生！

“火影大人，到底发生了什麽事？你快说呀！”

面对带土急切的责问，猿飞仍然保持著沈默，阅历太多的双眼波澜不惊，让人猜不透他究竟在想些什麽。就在带土认为眼前的人是无论如何都不会回答他时，猿飞终於开口了。

“那是他最好的栖身之所。”

什麽？！带土倒吸了一口气，摇著头往後退了几步。他根本不能相信这些话是出自三代目的口中。最好的栖身之所？那种冷冰冰的房间是鸣人最好的栖身之所？三代目是不是疯了？他不可能不知道鸣人过得究竟是怎麽样的生活。的确，有的吃、有的住、有的穿，鸣人确实受到最基本的照顾，可是在一个完全没有爱的环境下长大的孩子会幸福吗？

“火影大人，他可是四代目的孩子啊！”

惊愕、失望，不解 ─ 对於三代目作出这样子的决定，带土真的感到很失望也很伤心。可是当他想起亲眼看到村里的人对於鸣人是怎麽样的冷漠和厌恶时，接踵而来便是满腔的怒火。咬紧了牙，带土顾不得眼前的老人可是木叶里最崇高的火影，毫不留情地说出了心中的不满。

“就算你不顾他是你亲自选择的火影的孩子，那麽幼小的孩子，你怎麽能忍心让他在。。。在被大家厌恶的环境下长大呢？老师和师母都为了木叶牺牲了自己，为什麽你们能那麽狠心地对待他们的孩子呢？”

“火影大人，你这样作实在太让我失望了！”

“那你想我怎麽做？”三代目罕有的失去冷静，大声地回问了带土。“自来也离开了村子，你和卡卡西也接了个长期的卧底任务，你说，还有谁能收留那孩子呢？”

“我吗？你认为以现在木叶里的情势，我能收养鸣人吗？”

对於带土的指责，猿飞的心其实真的很难受。之前的沈默只不过是为了不让那压抑已久的愧疚和懊悔破茧而出，可火影也是人，面对著那清澈的眼睛，他还是忍不住了。

试问，他又何尝不想亲自抚养鸣人呢？只是他不能，也不敢。木叶现在正处於一种极为微妙的局势，任何微小的因素都能破坏著木叶好不容易从外敌内患中换来的和平，而体内封印著九尾的鸣人无疑是个定时炸弹，随时都有可能使木叶陷入一片混乱中。

紧握的拳头逐渐发白，猿飞再度地为自己的无能为力深感痛恨。为什麽自己总是被火影的身份束缚著？当年对大蛇丸是这样，现在对鸣人也是一样。。。自己空有一身本领又怎麽样？他还不是无法为自己最重要的人做些什麽！

从没看过如此失控的三代目，带土不知所措地呆立了片刻。猿飞所说的每一字每一句直直地打进了他的心坎里。的确，他有什麽资格责备三代目呢？他不也是逃走了吗？把木叶丢得远远地，一个人天真地以为鸣人是老师的孩子所以一定会被照顾得好好的。。。可是他不是应该比谁都清楚，这世界上根本就没有人欠了谁什麽，所以村子里的人根本没有义务一定要照顾好鸣人。

老师他也不是求有回报才一直用著自己的生命保护著村子，不是吗？

自己只知道一股脑地生气，却没有真正地想过或许对方其实也是在隐忍著，痛苦著。带土抿紧双唇，右眼开始隐隐地作痛，难怪在孤儿院时，卡卡西阻止过自己，只是因为自己的坚持所以才作罢。原来最让人生气的就是自己。。。

“对不起。。。三代目。”

带土的声音充满了涩然，感觉就好像快要哭了似的。

“算了，这也是没有办法的事啊。。。” 

双眼放柔， 猿飞无奈地叹了一声。无论身上沾满了多少血腥，你们终究都还是孩子。就连一向坚强的自来也也承受不住失去波风的打击而离开了村子，更何况是俩个少年呢？

尽管大家都知道他是带著微笑走的，但波风的死对於爱他的人们打击实在是太大的。短暂的离开或许是最好的疗伤吧？所以猿飞放任自来也的离去，也批准了卡卡西和带土随後递上接手水之国的长期卧底任务的请求。因为他能为他们做的就只有这些了。

“虽然这不是最理想的办法，不过，起码孤儿院能给予鸣人基本的照顾和保护。等过了几年後，再另加打算吧。”

说著这些话时的猿飞瞬间看起来苍老了许多。那充满著无奈的声音，更是让带土难过不已。真的只能这样子了吗？这就是鸣人最好的选择了吗？

_“带土！琳！卡卡西！你们看，这是我的孩子喔~嘿嘿，看可爱吧？”_

老师和琳都已经。。。

紧紧地咬著下唇，带土低著头，心好像被人用拳头用力地挤著，非常非常地难受，他清楚地感觉到有什麽东西正从内心的深处涌然而上─

“那就由我们来养！”

话一出，猿飞全身怔了一下，错愕地面向他。虽然带土总是会作出一些让人无法预测的举动来，可是他完全没有想到他竟然会说出收留鸣人的话来。卡卡西的双眼更是立即睁大，斜眼看了看身後的男人，但在瞧见那人认真的侧面时，双眼闪过了一丝不易察觉的宠溺和理解，随之便恢复了平时的沈著，继续全神贯注地守著他。

讶异退散後，三代目把帽子拉下，语气平缓的问道：“你知道你在说什麽吗？”

深吸了一口气，带土慎重地点了点头。其实听到那些话时，在场最惊讶的人就属带土本人了。他压根儿都没有想过要亲自抚养鸣人，可是当话一出口，他就知道自己必须这样做，而且能胜任的也就只有他和卡卡西了。

“我知道。火影大人，鸣人就由卡卡西和我来养吧！”

“你有把握吗？”

目光越过他，犀利的眼神落在那头银白色的头发上。对於带土惊人的提议，卡卡西始终没有作出任何回应，可是他不可能不知道收养鸣人对他们而言意味著什麽！

“当然！”眼中的坚决不容质疑，带土大声地给予保证。平时喜笑颜开的脸上有著不容置疑的认真神色，清澈的眼睛闪耀著坚毅的明亮，一切都像极了那热爱木叶的孩子。

_“我会好好保护木叶的!”_

嘴角微微地上仰，探询的目光逐渐柔缓了下来。自再度接回火影的职位後，他已经很久很久没有那麽地宽慰和充满著希望了。

波风，他们果然都是你教出来的学生。

“那好，既然你们那麽坚持，我就帮你们通知参议院。”

\------------------------

回家的路上，平时总是一副话匣子的带土罕有地异常沈默， 一步一步静静地与卡卡西并肩而行。

俩人都很有默契地对於之前在三代目的办公室里所发生的事矢口不谈。就这样，在夕阳照耀的街道上，他们终於到达了坐落在巷尾的一间朴素的小房子。

那是一间小型的独立房屋，两层楼高，屋子的旁边还有一小块花园，只不过因为长时间的荒废，都已经长满了杂草野花了。虽然称不上是奢华，却也是俩人用这几年执行任务所得来的酬劳一点一滴存起来後一起买的最舒适的家了。

望著眼前已经一年有余没见到的房子，带土心情复杂地掏出了钥匙。本来能回到自己久违的家来，他是非常高兴的，可是。。。清楚地感受到一股静默的视线正在他身上游移著，他知道事情再也拖不了了。

果然，一关上了房门，卡卡西便想开口说些什麽却被带土立即扯高嗓子，强先一步大声地说道：“喔~对了！我们都还没吃饭呢！真是的，难怪肚子怪怪的。哈哈，原来是因为肚子饿了！”

巧妙地躲开了卡卡西的带点谴责的视线，带土急忙侧头往厨房的方向瞧去，然後一边说著一边不著痕迹地绕过他身後回到了门口。

“哎呀，忘了家里根本没有任何能吃的东西了，还是去叫外卖吧。。。嗯，你等等，我去一知刻那买些拉面回来。。。不许说不能吃哦！我们都已经有一年多没吃到大叔的拉面了。。。嘿嘿，想著都能流口水喔。。。”

就在他快要推门而出时，手劈却冷不防一把被卡卡西抓住。身体随之一僵，本来还在滔滔不绝的嘴终於又安静了。周围顿时弥漫著一股不自然的宁静和沈重。

“对不起。”许久後，带土低著头，小声地呢喃道。“没有先跟你商量就自做主张。”

”白痴”

反射性地嘟起了嘴，带土甩开了卡卡西的手，转身不满地干瞪了他一眼。

“你说什麽？”

什麽嘛？人家正认真地道歉著，不领情就算了，干嘛还要损他呀？！对於卡卡西那气死人的话语，带土本想要回敬几句，但就在下一秒，那满腔的恼火却消失得无影无踪了。

“老师的孩子就是我们的孩子。”

弹了弹带土的额头，卡卡西双眼放柔地凝视著望著自己发愣的情人。

“还有记住，我和你之间是没有对不起的。”

言下之意就是无论他作出什麽决定，卡卡西一定会陪在他身边的。

笑意在疲惫的脸上以飞快的速度扩大，直达发热的眼睛里。看著对方一副理所当然的样子，带土心里更是涌上了满满的暖意和感动。

曾几何时他和他已变得如此地了解彼此了呢？

还记得那时的他们总是互看对方不顺眼，若不是因为发生了那些事情的话，想必自己和他也不可能会像现在这般的亲密吧？

不过，听说自来也大人和大蛇丸以前也是这样的，少年时期总是互看对方不顺眼，动不动就会吵架动手。。。难道所有入了三代目的门派都是这样子的吗？带土噗地大笑一声， 如果四代目也如此的话，那这此不就是猿飞门派的独门真传了吗？三代都出了一对‘切桃’的恋人喔~哈哈。

凝视著眼前气定神闲的男人， 带土再一次地庆幸自己还活著。真的，还好当时没有放弃。一只眼睛所换来的幸福，是上天给予他最大的恩惠了。

揉了揉有点发疼的额头，带土有点懊恼地掘起了嘴，佯怒道：“真是的，说就说嘛，干嘛还弹人啊？一点也不懂得怎麽‘怜香惜玉’咧。”

“哼。”

卡卡西冷哼了一声，决定不与他一般见识。自顾自地坐在沙发上，他开始解下身上的若无和暗器。虽然如此，心里却不油然地暗松了一口气。从离开三代目的办公室起，带土就一直没有正眼地看过自己，就好像在逃避什麽似的，这种感觉让他很不舒服。而且他那郁闷忧愁的样子也著实让自己心疼担心。不过，既然已经能喜笑耍嘴皮子了，看来他已经没事了。

当然这些心里话，他是不可能告诉带土的。

对於卡卡西的冷淡反应，早已习以为常的带土吐了吐舌头後也不再追究了。跟著他解下身上所有的暗器和护套後，他便毫不客气地推了推卡卡西一下，然後把身体挪了过去，整个人依偎在他的怀里。在他的劲窝里蹭了蹭，找到了一个最舒服的姿势後，带土便合上了眼。

“卡卡西。”

“我们回到家了。”

“我爱你。”

环在他腰上的手紧了紧，带土知道身後那人的脸上此刻露出的是只独属於自己的宠溺笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 对了，顺带一提，此章的卡卡西非彼卡卡西，呣~~怎麽说呢，虽然正文《HOME》里还没在这发上，不过我想大多数的亲都应该已经猜到这究竟是怎麽一回事了吧？^ ^
> 
> 也就是说，这章的卡卡西的性格并不是那个我们所熟悉的卡卡西，而是一个比较趋向小时候时期的卡卡西，至於为什麽会这样。。。因为正文里会提到，所以我就不多说了。^ ^
> 
> 在此给还没看过这文的各位先透露一下，下一章，我非常喜爱的一对CP: 自来也和大蛇丸就会登场了！！
> 
> 新的一年里也请各位继续支持喔~ 希望喜欢我的文的亲们能留个言什么地，交流一下吧？ 谢谢。


	3. Chapter 3

望著周围座无虚席的参议院大礼堂，自来也不禁摇头苦笑。

除了必须在场的众参议员外，今天的[抚养权会议]还来了不少无关紧要的闲杂人，甚至连一向自命不凡的暗部和商街那些作买卖的普通村民也都跑来凑‘热闹’。。。果然忍者村的人都是些好事之人啊~

环视了周围一圈，视线最终落在了正坐在特别席上，个个表情严肃并且明显带著不赞同的眼神聆听著带土为了要领养鸣人的事而作出的辩词的那一群老家夥们 ─ 

身侧的手不知何时已握紧成拳，嘴角也不自觉地扯下。

自那年审判大蛇丸的大会後，这里真的已经很久没有聚集那麽多参议院的人了。

其实自来也是非常非常讨厌这个地方的。

如果不是因为带土和卡卡西的关系，他压根儿不想踏进这鬼地方半步，尤其是和大蛇丸一起。

这礼堂对他而言实在有著太多太多痛苦的回忆了。

尽管已经事隔多年，可那场无情的审判、自己随後的失控、大蛇丸由初始的愤怒顽抗到最後为了他的惨然放弃，一切的一切都一直深深地刻在他的心坎里，成为了他一生都无法磨灭的悔恨和痛楚。（注：详情请看《执著之审判篇》）

好在─

伸出手，自来也把坐在身旁的大蛇丸的手心 放在手里，紧紧地握住。

好在，最後他赌赢了。

低头望著俩人早以长满粗糙萤的手指，交和的双手，讲述著的是岁月的痕迹。

突起的不安在感受到对方的温度後，心变得踏实，嘴角也越发地往上仰。原来在不知不觉中，他们都已经在一起十年了。这十年里，有过悲伤，有过争架，有过甜蜜，有过分离，可无论何时他们总是一起走过，除了这过去的一年。

对於他和他而言，那是个漫长的一年。。。一个足以改变一切，让他失去一切的一年。

一想到那很可能发生的事情，心便狠狠地揪痛著，悔恨顿时充斥著双眼。

回来时自己对他的誓言言犹在耳：这一辈子，他再也不会放开他了。无论发生什麽事，都要两个人一起走下去─

因为他不愿也不想再看到大蛇丸露出那种表情了。（注：详情请看《HOME番外：救恕》暂名）  
\--------------------

感觉到手心里忽然传来的暖意，一直轻挂在面上的浅笑转深，原本淡漠的眼神瞬间柔和了许多，金黄色的双瞳闪烁著温馨和了解。

他又怎麽会不知道自来也此刻正在想些什麽呢？这里实在有著太多不堪的回忆了。不过─

“怎麽？你认为我有那麽弱吗？”

一开口却是沾了点挑衅意味的问题，大蛇丸斜视著自己的情人，有趣地问道。 

没有回答他，自来也只是低下头，拉起了两人交和的手心放在自己的心口上，浅浅地回笑了。 虽然大蛇丸现在表现出一副无所谓的样子，可是当年那场审判的最初结果究竟有多麽地震撼、多麽地令人绝望，他比谁都清楚。

自来也的反应大蛇丸看在眼里，手背下那强而有力的心跳声不禁让他想起在来这礼堂之前自己反复思考著的问题。

值得吗？

放弃了一切随他回到木叶，从此却失去了自由，过著犹如阶下囚的生活，值得吗？

其实这个问题，在这十年中，大蛇丸不只一次问过自己。

侧头看著俩人相握著的双手，那自然而然的十指相扣，大蛇丸的嘴角轻轻上挑，脸上的笑意更深了。

其实答案已经呼之欲出了，不是吗？

对他而言，这礼堂是他人生的转泪点，同时也是一切重新开始的序幕。

所以他并不讨厌这里。

仅仅一年的分离，却终於让他认知到自来也在这十年中已经成为了自己心中无法取代的存在，甚至是超越了自己所有理智的重要。

回来时，自来也的誓言他铭记在心，这一辈子再也不会放开彼此了。

原本以为再也不会拥有的幸福感觉再次充满著心里，热热的，暖暖的，舒服极了，可惜很快地，那温馨满足的心情却被一道讨厌的声音打坏，随後听到的话也不禁让他眉头紧锁。

“喔~那你就是说你们能给这孩子一个[ 正常健全 ]的家庭是吗？”

故意拉高声音，强调著‘正常健全’这四个字，负责这次抚养权的司法议员一脸怀疑地朝向带土问道。

显然地，[认领会议]已经开始走向扭曲的方向了。

“哼，真是的，这种败坏风气的行为竟然还能得到火影的认同，甚至还胆敢厚颜无耻地来申请抚养小孩子，呵呵呵。。。世道真是变了啊~ 果然如果放任不管，这种不良的行为就会持续地侵蚀村里的年轻一代！”

虽然说出这些话时，司法议员是面向著带土和卡卡西，可是眼神却是瞄向坐在他北上方的自来也和大蛇丸俩个人，其中轻蔑嫌恶的意味表露无疑。

原本就因为这司法议员的存在而感到厌恶的自来也，一听到他说出来的话後，脸随之变得更加阴暗。

这老家夥又来了！

自来也和大蛇丸清楚地知道那老家夥其实正借著带土之事指桑骂槐，当年的审判会结果他果然还是怀恨在心，真是的，都已经过了十多年了，竟然还放不开，甚至还公私不分地牵怒到与那件事完全毫无关系的带土和卡卡西─

懊恼地望著正极力设法控制住自己的脾气的带土，自来也暗自叹了一口气。没有想到，他们不但帮不了那孩子的忙，甚至还因为他与自己的关系而连累了他，唉~~

其实他是真的很想跳出来帮那俩个孩子说些话亦或者冲下去把那混蛋得意忘行的笑容抹掉，可这一次他和大蛇丸只能当个观众，任由那混蛋借由带土和卡卡西来出气却无能为力。因为只要论及到村子里的法律，参议院的权力最大，所以如果要名正言顺的抚养鸣人的话，带土和卡卡西一定得得到参议院的许可才行。

“我相信我和卡卡西一定可以好好地抚养鸣人的，而且四代火影是我们的老师，於情於理，我们都有责任照顾好老师的孩子！”

沈住气，带土正气凛然的回答，丝毫没有退缩的神色：“所以。。。我诚心地请求各位能够让我们领养鸣人。”

“不行！”司法议员斩钉截铁地一口拒绝了带土的请求。

“宇智波带土，喔不~应该是带土才对吧？” 他嘲讽地大笑了几声。 “差点忘了你已经被宇智波一族除名了不是吗？” 

刷的一声，带土的脸瞬间失去血色，脑中顿时呈现一片空白。

“被自己的一族赶出来的人，有能力去教导和抚养一名孩子吗？更何况，这不是普通的小孩，里面封的可是九尾啊！”

将垂在身则紧握成拳的手更加握紧，尽力地压抑著内心的激动和怒火。 虽然来之前已经作好心理准备了，可是在亲耳听到那些难堪的指责的时候，心仍然还是会痛，会承受不住。

当年宇智波的长老们冷漠和轻蔑的眼神再度无情地浮现在脑海里。虽然事隔多年，但早已刻在骨子里的深沈悲哀却是挥之不去的。从来就没有被看好的吊车尾，阴差阳错下成为了未来四代火影的膝下门生，原以为就此能扬眉吐气了，结果非但没有为宇智波一族争光，风头反而却被那银狼之子完全盖过，名气和力量彻底地被比下去。

好不容易让他奇迹试地觉醒了象征著宇智波所有力量的写轮眼，却把其中一只送给了外族的人，最後竟然还厚颜无耻地与那人决定在一起，背弃了自己的一族。。。

他是他们一族的耻辱，根本不配拥有宇智波的姓氏。

紧紧地咬著下唇，带土顿时被回忆占据了心思，被族人驱逐的伤痛使他无法作出任何反驳。

满意地看到因自己的话而面如死灰的带土，司法议员继续无情地责问著带土：“像你们这种因自己的私欲，把道德伦理都弃置不顾的人，你说，我们能放心地把体内封著九尾的小孩给你吗?”

礼堂随之响起了附和的窃窃细语声。

正坐在特别席上的猿飞拉下了帽子，低下头轻叹：这就是为什麽当初自己会那麽坚决反对让他们领养鸣人的原因。

尽管事情已经时隔一年，那场战役所带来的悲痛和怨恨还是无法被平抚，村民们依然还是无法接受鸣人的身份，而参议院就利用著这一点企图增广自己在木叶里的势力，而最直接也最好的方法就是拿和火影有著深切关系的人下手。

带土和卡卡西提出要领养体内封著九尾弧的鸣人便是个这个最好的良机。

世间的思想毕竟还是封建的， 对於男人之间的这种有违常理的爱情，大多数的村民还是无法坦然接受的，更何况带土和卡卡西与火影和大蛇丸的密切关系，对於火影极度不满的参议院肯定会借此机会把累积已久的怨气全出在这两个孩子的身上。

果然自己最担心的事情还是发生了，参议院的那些不堪入耳的指控，已经开始趋向於人身攻击了。

望著礼堂内脸色苍白，全身颤抖著的带土，猿飞再度地为自己的无能为力深感悔恨。一切宛如十年前大蛇丸接受参议院审判时的情景，当时的自己算是勉强保住了大蛇丸，那麽这孩子呢？他能为他作些什麽吗？

_“火影大人，老师他现在应该在微笑著吧？”_

_“那麽，我也应该为这样的他而笑吗？”_

任由细绵的雨丝打在自己的身上，少年暗红的单眼露出了深切的伤痛和哀愁，但更多有的却是无法释怀的愤恨。

猿飞永远也忘不了一年前对著他轻声说出这些活时，带土脸上的表情。用自己的生命换来村子的未来，对深爱著村子的金发男子或许是值得的，可这对於深爱著他的人却如何以堪呢？

这孩子经历地也够多了，他实在不忍心再让他继续受到伤害了。

双眼露出了坚定，尽管接下来的举动会促使火影与参议院原本已经僵持的关系更加糟糕，他还是决定为带土说些什麽。可就他要开口时，却注意到了礼堂周围突然涌起的紧张气氛。

从会议开始至今，卡卡西一句话也没说，只是静静地守在带土的身旁。除了起初一些公式化的问题，所有的辩解和回话都是由带土一个人在说。

不过，奇怪的是，从头到尾，司法议员完全没有把卡卡西置入那一连串难堪的指责中，而是将所有的‘错’都指向带土一个人。

结果，或许是因为卡卡西对於那些指责并没有什麽明显的反应，司法议员便更加肆无忌惮，说出来的话愈来愈难听，甚至最後还无情地揭开了带土的伤疤，暴露给在场的所有人看。只是，眼尖的人都会察觉到，随著针对带土的冷言冷语和指责变本加厉後，那张俊秀的脸面就越来越阴暗，直至此刻已完全地寒气逼人，左眼更是露出了极度危险的讯息。

其实卡卡西从一开始就一直在忍耐著，原因无其他，只因为他知道能够领养鸣人这件事对於带土来说是何其的重要，可是─

_“哎啊~你苦著张脸干吗？这样也好啦，现在我可是可以名正言顺地跟著你的姓氏了喔~”_

_尽管内心是多麽地痛苦，面对他时却还是一脸的强颜欢笑，反过来地安慰自己。_

_“所以卡卡西，你放心好了，我会没事的。因为有你，这一切都是值得的。。。”_

他的忍耐是有限度的。

守卫在礼堂周围的暗部似乎也察觉到了卡卡西的异样，一个个开始绷紧了神经，不著痕迹地慢慢接近著他，准备在第一时间作出反击。银狼之子的名号可不是浪得虚名的，认真起来的卡卡西究竟有多麽可怕，身为暗部的人是最清楚不过了。

很可惜的是，有些人就是完全察觉不到自身的危险处境，继续洋洋得意地进行他的羞辱计划。

“没话说了吧？就你这样的人，一个被族群唾弃的人，我们是绝对不会答应把那小孩交给你们的！”

手不自觉地爬上了刀柄， 查克拉也以惊人的速度开始集中在手心里─

就在气氛降到最底点时，眼看卡卡西就将要出手了，一把庸懒的声音忽然打破了礼堂内那一触即发的紧张局势。

“那就由我来养吧？”

出声的不是别人，正是大蛇丸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记:**
> 
> 自来也和大蛇丸终于登场了! 
> 
> 自蛇是我在火影里最最最喜欢的CP的TOP 3 之一，所以在正文《HOME》里，这俩位其实扮演着非常重要的角色，甚至还有自己的专属番外系列。（我真的不是在打广告~） ^ ^ 总得来说,《HOME》世界里的卡卡西和带土能成为一对，这两位的功劳可不少。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：此章中的二段和三段有自蛇的些许豆渣，四段则是卡带的。请不喜欢豆渣的亲要慎入喔~~

“那就由我来养吧。”

原本喧闹著的礼堂被这突如其来的一声建议下一瞬间变得鸦雀无声。

自来也转过头讶异地看了身旁的情人一眼：这狡猾的蛇不知道又在打什麽主意了吧？

司法议员更是张大眼睛，吃惊地差点说不出话来。他万万也没有想到大蛇丸竟然会作出这样的提议。

“你。。。说。。。什麽？”

他没听错吧？大蛇丸。。。那个大蛇丸竟然说出要领养孩子的话。。。？

“既然没人要，我就收下吧？反正我也正闲得发慌，那孩子倒是可以成为一个有趣的研究品，呵呵。”

说罢，大蛇丸便诡异地轻笑了几声，完全不理会司法议员已经彻底变铁青的脸，还有随之在礼堂里响起的窃窃细语声。

“喔~~你看你看，果然是江山易改，本性难移啊！这不露出了真面目了吧？”

“可是大蛇丸不是改邪归正了吗？”

“呸！像他那种人，哪会有什麽改邪归正的？当年他干下的坏事，你数也数不清的！”

“可是大蛇丸这几年真的帮了村子很多啊。。。他应该。。。应该不会有什麽企图。。。对吧？”

“难道又要发生像几十年前的事了吗？”

面对著众人诧异的视线和置疑的指责，大蛇丸面不改色，继续一副懒洋洋的样子看著礼堂中央站著的三个男人和呆在暗处的几十名暗部。

然而，似乎是已经猜到他想做什麽的自来也则是低下头，嘴角开始泛起了一抹无奈和极具疼惜的笑容：这蛇啊~~

在听到周围响起对於大蛇丸的指指点点，虽然心中气愤但他选择什麽也不说，只是静悄悄地用力挤了下俩人交握的手心，安分地当个‘旁观者’，因为他相信自己的情人知道自己在做什麽。

而这边箱，已经从方才的震惊中恢复过来的司法议员却是陷入了极度地苦恼中。

天啊~如果让九尾落入大蛇丸的手里， 那还得了？这念头还没想完，心已寒了一半。

其实，当初三代目坚决不肯把那孩子送走，甚至不惜动用自己的火影的权势来打压他们，他就知道鸣人是打发不走的。而且他不得不承认，四代的封印之密术是一流的，所以对他们而言，谁来抚养这九尾的封印者并不重要。

可凭什麽就只因为这俩个小子与火影有著密切的直接关系就能完全不把参议院放在眼里？难道就因为有火影为他们撑腰，参议院就得乖乖顺从地把抚养权奉送给他们？当年大蛇丸的事情也是如此，仗著自己是三代目的爱徒，结果竟然只是得到个软禁在屋的责罚，连男子相恋这种不论的事情都能认同，他们到底把司法当成什麽？难道就只有火影会保护村子吗?

同样都是为了木叶竭尽所能的人，为什麽大家对於参议院和火影的态度总是相差那麽大？

他实在咽不下这口气！

不过，毕竟是见过风浪的元老级的人物，迫使自己冷静下来，他开始认真地思考著解决这突如其来的状况：

这几年来，大蛇丸为木叶作的事使得他再次地被村里的人的接受，可是谁能保证他不会再度地发狂？虽说对他存有芥蒂的人非常多但支持他的人也不少。。。搞不好， 若自己再坚持下去的话，抚养权或许真的会落在大蛇丸的手上也说不定。。。

这样的话，倒不如把那九尾的封印交给卡卡西和带土还来的安全多了。

“那麽。。。司法大人，你的回答是什麽呢？”

完全不理会大蛇丸的询问，司法议员转过身，背向他往带土严厉地问道：

“你确定你和卡卡西有能力抚养这孩子吗？”

感觉到司法议员的强硬态度似乎开始有软化的趋向，带土连忙点头大声回道：“有，我和卡卡西一定会竭尽所能地把鸣人抚养成人，教导他成为一个像他父亲一样热爱木叶的男人！”

随後他便扯了扯身旁仍然寒著脸，全身散发出危险气息的卡卡西：

“卡卡西，你说对吧？”

殷切的眼神和情人的呼唤成功地让本已是一触即发的卡卡西收回了自身的查克拉，冷静地附和带土的话。

“我和带土会把鸣人照顾好的。”

沈思了片刻，司法议员终於作出了决定。

“那好，参议院就批准了你们的申请，把旋涡鸣人正式地交由你们俩抚养。”

“谢─”

“只是，如果这孩子日後做出什麽伤害木叶的事情，一切後果要由你们，带土和卡卡西，还有。。。”

狠狠地瞪著坐在特别席上的男人，他咬牙切齿地厉声继续道：

“火影全部承担！”

猿飞冷眼地回视著公然地表态著他的不满的司法议员。过了这麽多年，这男人果然还是放不下。看来参议院和火影经过这件事後，想要和解大概是不可能了。

不过，在看到一脸如释重负的带土向著大蛇丸和自来也递过一道感激的目光後，跟随参议院的秘书长去办理剩余的抚养手续的情景时，他知道一切都是值得的。

波风，放心好了。你的孩子一定会幸福地长大的。

\--------------------

“真是的。” 关好房门的自来也慢步上前，双手从後面抱住了大蛇丸，叹了口气继续道：“干嘛每次都故意当坏人呢？”

轻轻握住贴在自己腰前的双手，大蛇丸把全身的重量都交给身後的情人，然後邪邪地笑了一下，并没有否认自来也的指责。

“既定的形象不善加利用的话可是亏大的。”

“我就知道你会这麽说。”

自来也摇著头大声地叹气：他这任性的情人总是这样，老爱扮坏人的角色来帮助别人，真的是我行我素到了极点。

从大蛇丸搬出“研究品”三个字时，他就知道这蛇心中打的是什麽算盘。虽然他不能不承认这的确是最快也最有震撼力的‘支持’，只是─

加紧了双手的力道，俯下头有点惩罚试地狠狠咬了口怀中人的肩膀。又让自己充当‘坏人’，他心疼啊~~ 唉~这只笨蛇。。。

“喔，是吗？你又怎麽知道我没有那麽想呢？”大蛇丸有趣地反问道。他有多麽热衷於研究的事，自小与他一起长大的自来也不可能不知道，而体内封印著九尾的孩子无疑是最有趣的研究题材。他怎麽能肯定自己完全没有动心过呢？

“你不会的。”

四目交视，语气是肯定的。

转过头，大蛇丸一阵冷笑。

“喔~说得真有自信啊。”

“我相信你。” 或许十年前的大蛇丸会，可是现在的大蛇丸绝对不会。

毫不犹豫的回答让大蛇丸的心里一阵感动，窝心的温暖感觉从心里弥漫到全身。不过，尽管内心是多麽地开心，他的脸上仍然是一副不屑的表情。

“彻。你果然是个笨男人。”

“随你怎麽说都好，谁叫我这个笨男人爱上了你这个坏男人呢？”

知道怀里的大蛇丸其实是在不好意思，自来也当然不会把情人的损词放在心上，反而把他搂得更紧，然後像只偷了腥的猫似的大笑著。

“笨蛙。”

双眼放揉，大蛇丸的嘴角也终於随著自来也的笑声轻轻地上仰。这就是为什麽自己再也离不开这个男人了吧？

猛一转身，他一把揪住了自来也的衣襟往自己拉近，先是伸出舌头浅浅地勾画著对方的双唇，然後才慢慢地把嘴唇覆上去，轻轻地吭咬著。

“你这是在邀请我吗？”

一阵纠缠撕磨後，自来也的声音变得低哑了些，双眼也渐露出欲望的色彩。

“你说呢？我可不是个会平白作好事的人哦。。。”

把嘴凑近他的耳朵，大蛇丸轻声地呢喃著，身体也不忘更加地紧贴著已经开始有点反应的情人。

“当然要些酬劳奖赏之类的呀~~”

把头抬高，大蛇丸的话语全都消失在交缠的双唇里。

在月光的照耀下，俩人的身影慢慢地重叠在一起，隔了一年之久的美妙乐章终於再度地响起了。

\-------------------

懒洋洋地躺在自来也的身上，大蛇丸一脸满足地把玩著自来也因汗水而微湿的白发。长久的分离果然会使人过度地贪恋彼此的身体啊~~

过了半响，他忽然若有所思地轻喃道：“那俩个小子行吗？”

毕竟照顾一个孩子不是件容易的事，再加上卡卡西和带土又是木叶里新进上忍的佼佼者，漫长的任务是在所难免的，而且嫉妒他们的人也一定会借此机会抨击他们。那俩个才刚成年的小子承受的住吗？

“嗯，他们可是我的徒孙咧！这两个孩子都是很坚强的，一定没问题的。”

抓住在他头上不安分的手，自来也一边轻吻著每一根修长的手指一边自豪地看著大蛇丸。

翻了翻白眼，大蛇丸没好气地转过头。这只不要脸的青蛙，这可不就是变相地在称赞自己吗？

不过，说实在的他倒是真的挺喜欢带土这个孩子的。在为他疗伤的那段时期，被他那坚持不懈的清澈眼神很是赞赏，而且那完全没有顾忌到自己‘恶名昭彰’的名声的无礼态度也正合他的口味。。。

若是以前的话，他一定会让他成为自己的手下之一吧？呵呵。。。那一定会很有趣吧？

头发忽然冷不防地被用力的扯了一下，稍微酥麻的疼痛顿时把他从回忆中拉回到现实。

“在想什麽？想得那麽入神？还微笑咧！”

敲开对方的右手，大蛇丸斜视著损害自己秀发的‘罪魁祸首’，一脸挑衅地道：

“别的男人。”

“喔。。。”垂下眼帘，微合的双眼顿时发出了危险的信息。“在我的怀里竟然还能想别的男人，你这只蛇很大胆喔。。。”

“为什麽不能？他可比你年轻有活力的多了。”

推开那企图想把他压制在身下的健健硕身体，大蛇丸在床边半坐起，任由布满紫红斑点的雪白後背表露给身後正用著贪婪和赞赏的眼神盯著自己看的色青蛙。

随手拾起了在床边已邹成一团的浴衣披在身上─ 嗯？尺码大了几号，是那笨蛙的吧？嘴角不经意地露出些许笑容，他已经有一年没有披上他的衣服了。。。

正想起身时，周围刮起了一阵小风，身体突然一僵，在动弹不得的情况下，他被身後的男人一把紧紧地搂进怀里。

“彻，竟然动用咒术，还说自己不老？”

“你爱怎麽说就怎麽说。”

把头埋进他的劲窝里，自来也却在心里嘀咕著：如果你想的话，像这种程度的束缚术，眨一下眼睛就能解开了，想骗谁啊？

当然这些心里话，自来也是打死也不会说出来的。

过了半响─

“蛇啊。。。”

享受著自来也在他身上轻柔按摩著的大蛇丸张开了原是眯起的眼睛，等待著情人把话说完。

“明天去看望他们一家吧？”

意思就是让那些对鸣人抚养权的判决有所不满的村民在找上卡卡西和带土只前乖乖地‘知难而退’吧？虽说卡卡西和带土往後的日子一定会非常艰难，但无论怎麽样，自己和那笨蛙都会站在他们那一边的，所以就继续帮帮他们吧。

脸上又露出了之前邪恶的微笑─

“这还用你说吗？”

看来，从明天起，他这个‘恶人’又有得忙了！

\-------------------

“哇~我还差点以为我会被烦死呢！那些食古不化的老顽固！”

回家後带土整个人垮在床上，大声地抱怨道。

“喂。”

“干嘛啦？”

带土把头埋进枕头里懒洋洋地问。啊~真想就这样立刻睡下去。这张床还真是舒服啊~~

“这个东西快点拿走。”

转过身，带土大字行地躺在床上望著一脸厌恶的情人。鸣人正一脸快乐地在卡卡西的怀里边打嗝边蠕动著他那幼小的身体。那情景还真的不是普通的好笑啊。仆哧─ 地笑了一下，带土有趣的回应卡卡西。

“什麽东西东西的，他可是有名字的咧。”

“管他叫什麽名字，快点拿过去！”卡卡西走到床头，伸出手把怀里的婴儿！过去。他的忍耐就快要到极限了。

“哼！我~不~要。”带土耍皮子地转过身抱住枕头。“刚才与那些老顽固周旋就够我累了， 我现在没力气去照顾他。而且你看，鸣人好像很喜欢你喔，从刚刚到现在一直在笑。所以就─”

“宇知波带土！”

卡卡西终於按捺不住地怒吼著。他可是最讨厌抱小孩子了，要不是刚刚带土得去办抚养的手续，不方便抱著婴儿，他也不会一路上抱著他回家。他明明知道这点，现在还敢跟他说不要？！

“知道了啦！开个玩笑罢了，干嘛那麽认真嘛？真是的。”

知道卡卡西真的是不耐烦到了极点（若不是的话他也不会呼唤他的全名），带土连忙从床跳下把鸣人接过去。

“算了，小鸣你就跟著我，不要理那个无情的怪叔叔。”

“哼！”

内心翻著白眼的卡卡西靠在墙上看著仍然在对著鸣人碎碎念的情人。他就是这样老爱把事情夸张化。况且他应该比任何人都清楚，他是绝对不适合照顾孩子的。当他们决定抚养老师的孩子时，不是已经说好‘工作’的分配了吗？干嘛现在才来抱怨？

“─对了，得准备温牛奶和毛毯。啊！糟了，预备的毛毯好像拿去洗了，还没干哩，怎麽办？！啊~小鸣，等一下，不要乱咬啦！”

抱著鸣人的带土开始忙东忙西地往屋里各个角落到处跑。一会儿到厨房查看是否有足够的牛奶让鸣人度过一个晚上，一会儿又跑到客厅去找些适合婴儿尺寸的器具。更糟的是，明明在卡卡西怀里那麽安顺的鸣人，却好像吃太多糖般到处往他身上咬。

虽说方才在床上的举动有一半以上是演给卡卡西看的，目的就是逗弄他那一本正经的情人，好减缓今天下午紧磞的气氛，可是他是真的真的很累。不单单只得说服那些摆明是冲著他们俩个而来的内议院他们是照顾鸣人的最佳人选，还得遭受一连串有关他们私生活的侮辱性的质问，搞得他身心疲惫不堪─

为什麽那个笨蛋就是不懂呢？！

唉，算了。带土摇著头轻叹著。他那种跩人的个性他从小就见识过了。谁叫他自己怎麽这麽地喜欢他啊？他也只好认了~

虽说那叹气声是很微小的，但是关於带土的一切举动，卡卡西其实是很注意的。自从他差一点又失去他的那一天起，卡卡西对自己发誓无论多麽微小的变化，他都一定要注意到并且作出适当的回应。他再也不想尝到那足以窒息的悔恨感。

仔细地看，带土的脸上确实呈现出些许疲惫的痕迹。微弯的後背显露出僵硬的肌肉，双手也不像平时那麽的健硕有力。看来，他刚刚的喊累的样子似乎不是在装的。这也难怪，因为在之前的那所谓的扶养权会议里，带土和他可是被抨击得一文不直。尤其是带土，碍於自己已被宇知波一族公开逐出家门再加上这几年来与大蛇丸来往频繁，参议院的指责和抨击几乎都是针对他而来的。就连与卡卡西相爱这事也被描黑成是带土勾引卡卡西所造成的。他自己倒是无所谓，反正再难听的话他早就在儿时他父亲自尽时听惯了，可是他绝对不容许任何人（除了他之外）说带土的坏话。要不是大蛇丸及时介入帮他们解围的话，後果恐怕会演变成不可收拾的残局。

“喂。”

“干嘛啦？”

这次换成带土有点不耐烦地应声道。没有回答他，卡卡西只是大步地走向他，无声无息地把鸣人抱走。

“卡卡西？”

带土吃惊地呆望著单手抱著鸣人的情人。到底发生什麽事了？刚刚还一脸厌恶地他怎麽会主动地抱住鸣人呢？

“明天一起去买婴儿床吧。”

对於带土的满腔疑问，卡卡西只是突然丢出这一句後便没有多加解释，转身走进窝房。

意识到卡卡西话中的含义後，双眼发亮的带土快步地追上他，露齿而笑。

“我就知道在那冷酷的外表下其实是拥有一颗温暖的心，对吧？卡卡西爸爸─”

“彻！”

卡卡西有点不爽地别过头。看著分明是不好意思又不肯承认的情人，带土觉得又好气又好笑。他就是这样，老爱把自己装扮成很冷酷、成熟的样子来掩饰自己真正的心情。

不过─

走过去，带土轻轻地把卡卡西的面具拉下，然後在确保鸣人不会被自己压到後，他把脸凑近，轻轻地在卡卡西的嘴唇上印上一吻。

就在他要开口说些什麽时，卡卡西突然把舌头伸进他那微张开来的嘴里，把方才清点式的吻轻而易举地转变成一个火辣辣的成人之吻。

宁静的房间此刻只能听到令人脸红的吸唼声。结束了那长绵的吻後，带土闭上眼睛，有点喘气地摇著头。

“我说你喔~~ 这里可是有未成年儿童！！”

“那又怎麽样？”

“彻！你不是最讲究礼仪和规矩的吗？”

“那小子早就睡啦。”

眨了眨眼，带土往卡卡西的右手瞧。的确，怀里的鸣人老早就进入梦香里，完全不知道自己的上方在几秒前还是个‘不宜儿童观赏’的成人画面。

“噢~”摸著头，带土傻笑著。“哈哈~ 你早说嘛！”

吊白的眼神写满著‘我不是现在在说吗？白痴。’的意思。

不理卡卡西那无声的吐嘈，带土再次地把脸凑近。额靠著额，他突然认真了起来。

“我们真的行吗？”

眼神放柔，卡卡西的左手轻轻地按著他的头发。

“有我们在，没问题的。”

听罢，带土的脸上立即浮现出幸福的笑容。卡卡西的意思就是只要他们俩个人在一起的话，不论发生什麽事他们都会一起承担面对的，所以没问题的。

这也是为什麽自己那麽喜欢他了。

现在的他们，已经不再需要任何言语上的安抚了。

因为心已连心了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记:**
> 
> 还是想在这说的是当时在鲜网发文的时候， 有一位叫着笨笨小石头的亲一直以来很支持我笔下的自蛇，她的鼓励留言总是能让我鼓舞起来，真的很开心喔！！^^ 所以呢，原本在这篇HOME的番外文里戏份不是很多的自蛇（主CP是卡带）被我在这章里增加了戏份，甚至还加进了些许的豆渣（原本考虑是否要转成热腾腾的豆腐的，但想想还是留给另外一篇非常刺激（？）的自蛇文吧）。
> 
> 在这也小小的透露一下，其实最後卡卡西和带土带著鸣人回家那段是我在这篇《旋涡鸣人的三个父亲》里最先写好的部分，也是我写得最开心和喜欢的部份了。
> 
> 呣~~准确地来说，这故事的启发点完全是想看如果让拥有初忍性格的卡卡西来看小孩子的话，那会是个怎麽样的情景呢？结果就孕育出了这篇文~~ 到现在为止，各位还喜欢吗? ^^ 大家觉得卡卡西会是个怎么样的父亲呢？
> 
> 然後再多一章，这篇番外文就结束了！


	5. Chapter 5

“喔，原来如此。”

想不到在这个世界竟然发生了那麽多的事情。

低下头，露出的右眼闪过了一丝痛苦：[ 他 ] 是真的爱著带土的吧。

爱到无论承受了多少的流言啡语、多少的磨难和不谅解，仍然还是能坚强地与他一起守住两人一手建立起的家。。。

这俩人都是如此的深爱著彼此，那麽无声无息地介入了他们的自己，算什麽？

罪恶感不由然地又再次涌上心头，压得他几乎就快要透不过气来─

该是放手的时候了吗？

“卡卡西。”

突如其来的微小疼痛打断了本还沈浸在苦闷挣扎中的卡卡西的思绪。原来自己的额头又被眼前的情人轻轻地弹了一下。望著被自己‘偷袭’成功的情人那不解和惊愣的表情，带土浅浅地笑了。

“记住，我和你之间是没有对不起的。”

转而站在卡卡西的面前，双手贴在了他的脸颊上，直视著他的眼睛里尽是满满的眷恋和理解。

“我们有的是时间，不是吗？”

虽然他并不知道为什麽这一次卡卡西对於自己失去记忆这件事情上会如此地在意而时常陷入负面的情绪，可是他相信再过一些时候，就如前几次一样，卡卡西的记忆就会恢复的。

而且就算他真的忘记了又如何？卡卡西依旧是他带土深爱著的卡卡西。回忆？只要俩人在一起，还怕不能一起制造新的回忆吗？只要有他记住就行了，他对他的感情并不会因为谁忘记了过去而消失的。

感受著带土手心里传来的温度，心顿时悸动了一下，聪明如他的卡卡西又怎麽会听不出眼前人话中的意思呢？双眼越发地明亮，原本笼罩在脸上的阴霾随著内心涌起的温暖而逐渐消失，嘴角不自觉地往上仰─

再也不放手了。

哪怕是[代替品]也好，他真的再也不放手了。

从今以後，他会连同[他]那一份好好地爱著带土的。。。想必那也是深爱著带土的另外一个自己所希望的吧？

长久以来的心结解开了，那总是围绕著自己宛如窒息般的罪恶感终於也随著自己的领悟散去，心已经不再彷徨了。

抓住了弹了自己额头两次的手指，卡卡西佯装生气地瞪著正一脸窃笑的‘罪魁祸首’不悦地道：

“很好笑吗？竟然敢弹我的额头，胆子很大嘛？看来不来点惩罚，你还当我是病猫啊？”

“喔？那我倒要看看咋们的卡卡西大人究竟是怎麽个·惩·罚·我啊？”

故意在‘惩罚’那两个字加重语气，带土刻意压底声音，感性中带著些许挑衅的味道。

“这个嘛，首先。。。”

身体向前，与抓住的手指转而十指相扣，卡卡西把脸凑近，轻轻地在他耳边吹著气。

“当然就是要把你这总是唠叨不停的嘴封住啊~”

就在唇瓣快要触碰彼此时，一把宏亮的声音忽然响起，瞬间打破了房间里充满暧昧的气氛。

“老爸！你有没看到。。。”

三秒後─

“拜托你们，都一把年纪了，还在厅房里卿卿我我的，丢不丢脸啊？”

轻轻地推开了卡卡西，带土没好气地回了打搅了自己的好事的[儿子]。

“什麽一把年纪？混小子，我和你爹35岁都还未到你就嫌老，这样的话，那大蛇丸和自来也大人算什麽？”

“老头子咯！”嘴角一歪，鸣人狂笑了几声後，转身拿起了遗忘在沙发上的钱包，便立即头也不回地冲出了窗口。喔~~ 不能再浪费时间了，他还得赶去看我爱罗和小李的切磋喔！

“真是的，也不知道这小子毛燥的个性是打从哪学来的，我可不记得老师有这麽目无法纪过的呀！”带土有点懊恼地摇著头，不解地看著有份抚养他长大的卡卡西。四代目明明是那麽稳重的人，难道是自己的教育方式出错了？！

那只是因为你没有见识过老师腹黑的时候，卡卡西在心里翻著白眼，当然这些话他是绝对不会说出口的。

“那。。。现在该做什麽呢？”

挠了挠颧骨，带土有点尴尬地看著卡卡西。原本这时侯他们早该已经‘琴瑟合鸣’了，而不是站在厅房里大眼看小眼。不过，被自己的儿子撞见那种事，还真的是有点不好意思啊~~

反观已经完全走出低潮的卡卡西却是面不改色地丢了一句“继续”後便二话不说地就把带土一把拉入怀里，脸埋进他的劲窝里开始舔咬了起来。

“切，不是失忆了吗？人怎麽还是那麽霸道啊？”带土嘴上虽然抱怨著，可身体还是任由著卡卡西在身上摸索著，感受著来自情人的挑逗和紧贴的身体所带来的迷醉感。

缠绵间，视线越过了卡卡西的肩膀落在了摆放在厅桌上的两个相框。右边的相框里放著的是一张有点陈黄的照片: 有著一头金黄色头发的男子正一脸开心地抱著一个刚出生的婴儿，双眼露出的是刚为人父的骄傲和兴奋。

左边的相框里放的照片则是有著一头宛如和右边的照片里的金发男子的金发相映成趣的小男孩正露齿而笑，两支手各牵著一个银色头发的男子和一个带著橘色潜水镜的男子。两个相框上都分别贴上了“父亲”、“老爸”、“爹”的标签。不过写著“爹”的标签却被“老师”两个字用原子笔画过了。

那是六岁的鸣人在知道了自己的身世後毅然贴上的标签。

“这样的话，就不会混淆了。嘿嘿，别人都只有一个父亲，而我却有三个，果然是我比较厉害~~”

“你在笑什麽？”

“嗯？我有在笑吗？”眨了眨眼，收回思绪，带土一脸无辜地回道。

“哼。。。你给我专心点。”真是的，身体都已经这样了，竟然还有闲情想其他事情，是在小看他吗？

“哈哈。。。那就得看看你的实力了哦~~啊~~”

理所当然的，接下来听到的声音就只有衣服掉落在地还有令人脸红心跳的喘气声。

老师，你看到了吗？

我们现在都很幸福。

卡卡西，他。。。也会幸福的。

<完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 喔~~终於发完这篇HOME的番外篇了！！^
> 
> 发上一章时，就说过了，其实这篇《旋涡鸣人的三个父亲》的出发点完全源自於想看一看带著初忍个性的卡卡西带孩子的情景（嗯，就是想听到有人叫卡卡西一声：卡卡西爸爸。。。哈哈），不过最後好像也没什麽刻画到卡卡西爸爸的育儿事情。。。呣~~那麽就在HOME的其他番外中加进去吧~~ ^^
> 
> 对了， 不知道各位是否有察觉到，其实带土那句“我和你之间是没有对不起的”是当年他决定领养鸣人时，卡卡西对著为了自己擅自作的这个决定而内心忐忑不安的带土说的话。十多年後，他以这句话安慰著迷惘的卡卡西，也算是种情感誓言的传程吧？
> 
> 在HOME的世界里，[卡卡西]和带土的情路其实真的很不容易（这个某会在其他的番外里描述），虽然不像自来也和大蛇丸那样的坎坷（请看HOME之自蛇番外篇系列的《执著》），但艰难程度和那一对绝对有得拼，只不过因为俩人从一开始就有自蛇这强强的一对的支持，还有三代目的理解，所以还是会比自蛇幸运一些。
> 
> 这就是为什麽当我们所熟悉的卡卡西面对这样子的[卡卡西]和带土的情感时，情绪会那麽地不稳定。因为任谁都会有挫败和彷徨的感受吧？更和况那是自己渴望有过，却在自己的世界里得不到的幸福，而当著这幸福终於降临到自己身上，却是借由他人之手，又怎麽不会有罪恶感呢？
> 
> 还有带土本身又是如何想的呢？对他而言，眼前的卡卡西依然是他深爱著的[卡卡西]，只不过是失去记忆罢了，可是这对[卡卡西]又如何呢？
> 
> 最后那几句其实是伏笔，不过，这一切都会在正文HOME里提到，所以就不再多说了，请敬请期待喔~~（这句某怎麽觉得好像说了N次了？^^||）
> 
> 所以说，这篇番外除了是想看到[卡卡西爸爸]的诞生，其实我也想借此述说著[卡卡西]和带土之间的信赖和深情，还有卡卡西本身的迷惘和最终的释然。
> 
> 怎麽觉得我又写了一段很长的後记啊？哈哈。。。如果大家喜欢这篇文的话，请记得要告诉我喔~~谢谢。各位的支持是某继续的动力！！
> 
> 也非常感谢在LOFTER喜欢这文的各位。谢谢~

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说这文是可以单独看的，但是与其他以HOME的世界当背景的文相比，这文与正文的直接联系比较大，所以建议以后一定要与正文系列一起看哦!（我不是在打广告~）
> 
> 这不是新文，早在几年前就在鲜网和贴吧和LOFTER发过了，所以有些地方应该会与原著有所不同。不过，因为原本的设定就是半架空所以应该OK吧？
> 
> 话说，喜欢卡带这对真的已经很久了。从一开始知道有带土这名人物还有就是因为他的牺牲使得卡卡西的人生有了个巨大的转折点的时候就喜欢上这个CP了。（所以呢我可以说在火影的后期我可是看得非常激动的吗？）
> 
> 我是真的很喜欢卡带这对的，虽然冒似非常的冷门~~ 于是当时就决定开始自己动笔写了些同人文，结果挖下的坑还蛮深的。
> 
> 不过，随者火影后期的发展和完结，喜欢这倆只的人似乎愈来愈多了（希望如此吧~）也让我再次地涌起必须尽快地填坑的心情，所以。。。我会努力的！


End file.
